


sense of calm.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: Requested by anonymous on Tumblr who said; "may I request a george harrison/fem!reader/pattie boyd fluff fic? like maybe them just lounging after a hard days work and enjoying each other’s company?"





	sense of calm.

1965.

The couch was incredibly soft as you threw yourself down unto it after you had come home late one evening. The lights were already on when you had entered but the house was completely quiet; the only sound being your soft breathing as you lied on the comfortable couch. 

You shouldn’t be alone in the house, you remembered. Your girlfriend Pattie had come home from a photo shoot earlier that day. And when you focused, closing your eyes as you leaned back into the couch, you could hear the wooden floors creak and the sound of someone humming coming from the nearby bedroom.

You sighed and leaned further into the couch while listening intently to the soft humming. You could tell she was either putting on makeup or removing it, most likely the latter, because whenever she was deeply focused she would start to hum. It was never a specific song or melody. But always something you thought sounded sweet.

The humming stopped and you opened your eyes again to glance towards the bedroom door. It soon opened and in its entrance stood Pattie, beautiful as ever. Your heart always skipped a beat whenever she entered a room. Her stunning looks and gorgeous blonde hair making you feel incredibly grateful to be able to call her your girlfriend.

“Hi,” you breathed out in awe. It was hard not to be. She was wearing a simple baby blue nightgown that went to her ankles, a sharp contrast compared to you in your well-worn, and rather drab, work clothes.

She smiled lovingly and came to stand in front of you, her matching slippers leaving behind soft thuds as she walked. “Love,” she whispered softly and leaned forward to lightly place a kiss on your lips with her hand resting on your flushed cheek.

And at that moment you got an idea. A wonderful one that made you giggle into the kiss. She paused in confusion and you took the chance to grab the arm connected to your cheek and pulled her down to land beside you unto couch.

She shrieked and you both erupted in laughter as she quickly curled up against you. You could feel the rapid beating of her heart as your laughter calmed down into continuous giggling. 

It was only when you heard the front door open that you stopped. It was George, finally home from his long day at the studio. Pattie shushed you with a grin on her face and pulled a blanket over the two of you, placing a light peck on your cheek as she leaned over you.

You tried to keep quiet but the length of the day had put a kind of energy into you that made giggling hard to stop. The kind you get when tipsy or very tired. And especially considering the situation. Pattie resting across your lap, her large eyes staring up at you as she grinned, waiting for George to enter the living room. 

And so he did. There was a pause after you heard the door close, Pattie and your breathing stilled before you yet again broke out in giggles. You heard George laugh. It must have been a sight. A small blanket mountain with the obvious outline of two women. And when the blanket was pulled away; you looked up at the young man who was sporting a large smile and with laughter in his eyes.

“Hello”, Pattie breathed out, laughter still evident in her voice. Your hand were rested on her stomach and the other in her soft hair. It smelled of lavender.

“Room for one more?” George asked and you nodded and started lifting Pattie’s legs from under her knees, causing her again to giggle. George smiled, soft at the edges, as he glanced down at her. He quickly discarded his bag and sat down after which you rested Pattie’s legs down on his lap.

He looked tired, but happy. His hair ruffled from wind. Soft colouring on his cheeks from the cold outside. He was handsome. And you realised how grateful you were. Of being here. With Pattie. With George.

And there you all three were. Cuddled up on the couch. George toying with the ends of Pattie’s soft nightgown as she rested on both him and you. Still playing with the loose strands of Pattie’s soft hair as your other hand rested on George’s, they were still cold from having been outside in the early spring weather.

It was nice and calm. A perfect aftermath to a long day of work. And it was incredibly comforting to be able to lounge with your partners in your shared home, to completely relax and forget the rest of the world. 


End file.
